


More Than Anything Else

by bangchanshehe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Virginity, idol husband - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: You and Jooheon just got married and on the night of your honeymoon you finally give your virginity to your new husband.





	More Than Anything Else

Jooheon carried you over the threshold and into your honeymoon suite. The both of you were slightly tipsy and completely high off of the love that you had for one another after just swearing yourselves to each other for the rest of your lives. Jooheon had been smiling ever since you both finally completed the wedding ceremony by uttering the words “I do”, making you husband and wife. However, now Jooheon had a more serious look on his face as he looked down on your smiling face. He brushed your hair away from your forehead and caressed your cheek slowly looking over all of your facial features as if he was memorizing every angle and curve of your face. He finally made it into the kitchen where he placed you on top of the cold marble kitchen counter. You giggled at the seating arrangement as you were now almost eye to eye with your husband. He leaned forward and placed his palms on both sides of the kitchen counter. You smiled at him and leaned forward to steal a kiss. He gladly accepted it but pulled away to look at you.

“Are you sure that you’re okay to do this?” he asked you concerned

You looked up at with surprised eyes. You had assumed that after you told him that you would give him your virginity tonight that he would pounce like a tiger. But instead he was looking at you so lovingly and still considering your feelings despite the fact that it was the night of your wedding. You smiled at him and leaned forward for one more kiss, physically giving him his answer. He pulled away once more but as soon as he opened his mouth to say anything else you butted in.

“Bedroom” was all that you said

He immediately stopped what he was doing and his eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing back down. A lopsided grin creeped onto his face and he lifted you off of the countertop. You yelped at his quick movement startled by his aggression

“Yes ma’am” he said as he walked you to the bedroom

He carried you over to the bed and threw you on top of it. You giggled as your body bounced up and down and steadied yourself as the bed came to a halt. Jooheon roughly removed his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he watched you lay across the bed and look at him anxiously.

Truth be told you were absolutely scared shitless about having sex. But you were positively determined that tonight you would give yourself to your husband. You loved Jooheon with all your heart and you knew that he loved you with all of his. There was no one in the world who you could imagine being with as intimate as this other than him. You slowly started to unzip the dress that you had on, which was conveniently on the side of the dress rather than in the back. You had just taken the zipper down to the bottom of the track when Jooheon climbed over the bed to reach you and kissed you hard and passionately. He kissed you like it was going to save his life, like it was the oxygen that he needed. You ran your fingers through his hair and across his scalp and he grunted. You placed your hands on his shoulders and pushed of the shirt that still stubbornly remained clothing him. It hit the ground softly and Jooheon pulled away from you. He looked down at your dress as if he was admiring it one more time before he too pulled it down your body and threw it across the bed, down to the floor.

You felt exposed to Jooheon and grew nervous all of a sudden by your lack of clothes. You put your hands lightly across your stomach trying to hide your worst qualities. He watched you hide yourself from him as he sat above you and it really hurt him. It hurt to know that you didn’t think that you were the goddess that you were. It hurt that you were afraid to show him all of you, from the good to the bad. He took your hands and drug them over your body and rested them above your head. You were reluctant to move your hands but allowed for him to move them away.

“Don’t ever hide yourself from me from now on okay?” he asked you with a completely serious tone

You gulped at the intensity in his eyes and voice and shook your head in understanding. Jooheon knew that you had hang-ups about your belly. And it was clear when you would get mad at him for touching it when he would play around and tickle you or poke you. But tonight he was going to love and worship every part of you and make you feel his love.

“This is the body of the woman who I love and married. This is the body that I will love and worship regardless of how bad you believe it looks.” He kissed you on the lips and kissed across your chest. He moved lower down you and kissed your rib cage. “This stomach is the one that I’m going to get fat.” He kissed the other side of your rib cage “and it’s the same one that’s going to carry our children” he kissed you above your belly button “so don’t ever think that your body is anything short of the sexiest thing to me” he moved back up to you and kissed you on the lips softly.

Your heart bloomed and his love for you moved you to tears. He wiped them away and sat back on his knees again. He unbuckled and removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He threw the belt over the bed and kicked his pants off leaving him in only his boxers. You could see his impressive erection and became hungrier than ever to finally make love to him. You unhooked your bra and slowly removed it from your chest and smiled as Jooheon hung on every second, watching you as you exposed more of your flesh to him. When it was completely removed he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes as he palmed himself slowly through his boxers. It was the hottest thing that you had ever seen and it motivated you to reach forward and take him in your own hands. You cupped him and lightly squeezed everything that you could get your hands around. Jooheon hissed and cupped your hand and guided your hand to squeeze and rub him just the right way.

You watched him as he watched your hand move over his still clothed cock and threw his head back as he shut his eyes. It was impressive for you to witness how responsive he was from just your hand. You swallowed back your doubt and took the opportunity to pull his boxers down while he still had his head tossed back. They reached the bend in his knee and you gasped at his angry red erection as it strained against his stomach. Jooheon’ eyes flew open and looked down at you shocked that you had moved so quickly. But what didn’t surprise him was your hesitance to actually reach out and touch him now that he was completely naked. He reached for your hand and you let him take it. He pulled it towards his cock and wrapped your hand firmly around it. You flexed your fingers and observed how big his dick looked in comparison to the width of your hand. Slowly Jooheon began to squeeze your hand around him tighter and force you to pump his dick. You followed his basic instruction and continued to pump him as he removed his own hands away from you and steadied him on the bed.

“Yes baby, just like that” he cooed

His words spurred you on and you wanted to see Jooheon lose some of his cool. You began to pump him harder and faster and watched as his abs and thighs contracted. He let out loud grunts and strangled moans as you pushed him further and further to the edge. Finally he reached his breaking point. He knew he was going to cum if you continued, so he pushed you back by the shoulders, making you fall back on the bed.

He spread your legs and removed your panties from your body slowly, still allowing for you to back out at any moment if you weren’t comfortable. He watched as your panties separated from you but your wetness still clung to it causing a string to stretch out from your panties back to your exposed pussy. You moaned slightly as the cold air hit your bare body and Jooheon cursed.

“Oh my fucking god”

He ripped your panties off and immediately rubbed his hands across your juices, collection all that he could get his hands on. He scooted closer to you and pulled you as close to him as he could get you. He spread your lips and immediately attacked your clit. You squirmed and spasmed under his touches completely new to the overwhelming feeling. Jooheon teased you and fingered you until you were close to the edge and withdrew his fingers from you. He traced tiny circles around your entrance and began to prep you to take his full length. Slowly he inserted his pinky finger into you just to the first knuckle.

“This is going to hurt a bit, but then it will feel good.” He informed you “let me know if it’s too much okay?”

You nodded your head and he pushed his finger to the second and then the third. So far you were taking it like a champ and Jooheon was proud of you. He hooked his finger and began to push it in and out of you slowly so you could get used to the feeling. The feeling stung for a bit but like he told you it began to feel good as the pain subsided. You started to gasp and moan at the feeling, giving Jooheon the okay to put another finger inside you. He withdrew his pinky and inserted his index and middle finger into you which was almost the same width as his plump dick. Like before he moved slowly as he stretched you out. This time the feeling of pain was a little more intense but you refrained from showing any signs of discomfort, scared that he would stop. He put his fingers all the way inside of you and stilled.

Jooheon could feel his dick twitch and become even harder by the second. The feeling of your tight walls around his fingers was so intense he could only imagine how incredibly amazing you would feel wrapped around his cock. He lightly groaned at the thought and used his other hand to lightly pump his dick before he curled his fingers and moved them in and out of you at a slow and steady pace. It took you a little longer for the pleasure to come to you and Jooheon patiently waited for you to stretch out as he pumped his cock trying to release some of his own pain from being way too hard for too long.

Finally you began to slowly grind into his fingers and moan out from the new pleasure. Jooheon grunted as he removed his fingers and brought them to his lips, tasting your arousal. You sighed at the sight of him doing something so dirty and intimate and smiled up at him.

That was it- that was all that he could take. When Jooheon saw your smile he lost all control of his body. He pulled your hips up into his lap and aligned himself at your entrance.

“Baby, its gonna hurt first” he said as he slowly pushed into you.

You grabbed onto the sheets and the mattress as filled you up inch by inch. The pain was surreal and your vision went white from how tightly you shut your eyes. Jooheon slowly reached the hilt of your entrance and pushed himself in hurter officially claiming your virginity. He pulled out and felt the extra slick from breaking your hymen. But despite how turned off he would have usually been, not being a big fan of blood, he was incredibly proud and turned on by the sight of your chastity. It made him feel like he was completely yours and you were completely his. He smiled down at his cock and pushed back into you slowly, watching as he completely disappeared inside of you. The sight alone spurred him on making his ability to keep a slow pace incredibly difficult. You squeezed your muscles this time as he hit the back of you making you squirm and yell out and Jooheon went limp on top of you as his arms went out on him. He squeezed his eyes shut a let out a string of cuss words, making you panic.

“What? What’s wrong?” you asked worried

He chuckled darkly and kissed you on the lips.

“Nothing is wrong, you are just so fucking tight…. You’rr just…. Holy fuck” he said as he began to slowly buck into you. “so fucking tight….” He said with his eyes completely shut trying to focus on being a gentleman instead of satisfying his carnal desire. “and all mine” he growled

You moaned out at the sound of his words, and began to feel the pleasure of Jooheon completely in you. He just barely picked up his pace, still moving as slow as a snail, only teasing you. each time that he reached the back of your walls and you felt him pressed up against you completely you moaned. Jooheon continued his ministrations until you let go of the sheets and wrapped your arms around his back.

“Baby please tell me that I can really move now” he begged through gritted teeth

“Yes, Jooheon please” you begged back

Jooheon pulled out all the way and put his tip right at your entrance. You bucked your hips trying to get some sort of relief. He watched you for a moment as you tried to get yourself off on him before he quickly snapped his hip and was seated in you fully. You moaned out loud by the force and quickness of his thrust, only spurring him on further. He pulled out and thrust into you the same way one…two…three more times before he finally put his arms out on either side of your ribs and began to actually snap his hips against you at a fluid quick pace.

“Oh my, FUCK” he yelled as he fucked you

You let out pants and whines as he continued to fuck you harder and harder with each thrust. The gentleman was completely gone and now Jooheon was trying to reach your orgasm as fast as he could. He was ticking down to the last bit of stamina that he would have left before he came long and hard inside of you. The combination of not having sex with you once since you started dating three years ago and your tightness made him feel like a first timer all over again. As you wrapped around him with each thrust a little more of pleasure would build. Your moisture your heat and how tight you were was something that he had always dreamed about but now he was finally doing it.

You felt him pick up his pace and his grunts and moans became more frequent. You knew that he was close to the edge and you were too. You could feel every detail in his cock as he was inside of you. every vein rubbed against your walls giving you the most pleasurable feeling. You started to feel your abdomen tighten and so were your legs. The fire was spreading and absorbing every sense in your body. You could smell the sex in the air and your vision began to turn white. Finally you clamped your eyes shut as the force of your orgasm hit you hard. Your body twitch and seized as Jooheon hit your g-spot with precision. You instinctively tried to pull away from him as the pleasure became too much, but Jooheon grabbed you by the waist keeping you pinned down in place as he fucked your through your orgasm. You grabbed his wrists and squeezed them as Jooheon began to push you into overstimulation.

He snapped his hips hard and harder as he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching. He reached his point of incontrollable shaking as he felt his hot semen shoot through him and push into you. he completely went still as he emptied himself into you, balancing on his arms to keep himself from crushing you.

When he was completely empty and starting to turn flaccid he pulled out and watched as your juices combined with his began to run down your legs and ass. He laughed to himself as the overwhelming exhaustion hit him like a school bus.

He fell down next to you and pulled the covers over both of your bodies. He looked over to you and admired your fucked out face and wild messy hair. Your cheeks were bright red and sweat glistened on your chest. He moved himself as close to you as possible and wrapped his arm around your stomach. You continued to breathe slowly as an attempt to calm yourself down and stop your panting when all of a sudden a thought cross your mind. You opened your eyes wide and turned to look at Jooheon in horror

“Oh my god, you came inside me” you stated

“Uh… yeah, was I not supposed to?” he asked bashfully you just looked at him in disbelief

“What if I get pregnant!” you exclaimed

Jooheon just chuckled at your worries and rested his head on your chest. You were genuinely nervous about becoming pregnant when you had only gotten married five hours ago.

“It only takes one time without a condom to get pregnant!” you reinstated

“Really?” Jooheon asked you playing dumb “Well then should we do it one more time?” he asked with a smile on his face

“You mean you want me to be pregnant?!” you asked in horror

“What I want is an appropriate excuse to be able to make love to you at any time of the day, regardless of where or when it is.” He said kissing and licking your nipple making you moan “if trying to get pregnant works for you then it works for me” he clarified

You swatted him on the arm and he laughed and looked up to you. He admired your bruised lips and the curve of your cheeks as you still smiled.

“I hope you know that I love you more than anything else in the whole world” he whispered to you

You caught what he said and looked down at him looking up at you. You smiled at brushed some of his bangs out of his face so you could see him clearly.

“And I love you more than anything or anyone else in the whole wide world” you responded back.


End file.
